The Clinical Trials Core provides integrated management of cancer clinical trials at the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC). The objectives of the Core are to provide an infrastructure and services that: . Support timely completion of investigator-initiated trials by assisting with protocol development, eligibility review, enrollment, clinical monitoring, data management, data analysis and publication. . Maintain quality assurance standards by monitoring accrual and protocol compliance to meet clinical trial objectives. . Support SCC satellites and affiliates with the promotion and management of SCC institutional clinical trials. . Provide comprehensive clinical trial information to all SCC members, especially to multidisciplinary disease focus groups in the Translational and Clinical Research Program and to the multidisciplinary clinic staff who review patients for clinical trials. . Ensure compliance with all institutional, state, and federal regulations in the conduct of SCC institutional clinical trials, including regulatory policies and management of investigational drugs. . Prepare data for NCI, FDA, industry or cancer center quality assurance monitoring and auditing requirements. . Direct continuing education programs for investigators and clinical research staff according to standards of good clinical research practice. . Support SCC investigator participation in cooperative group and industry-initiated studies (on a chargeback basis).